


Mission Two Point Five: Christmas

by aceofneverland



Series: Torchwood Five: America [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Third Person POV, cute couples celebrating christmas, just a little bit, mentions of past character deaths, pretty much just fluff, some mourning of lost lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofneverland/pseuds/aceofneverland
Summary: Coming off of the mission on the Queen Mary brings Torchwood Five to Christmas.  This is literally just me wanting to write out a cute Christmas scene and Ianto both mourning not having Tosh and Owen there, but also feeling grateful for Martha and Mickey (and obviously Jack).You probably should read previous parts for all of this to make sense.





	Mission Two Point Five: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> In case it hasn't been clear, let me explain before you read this part. I imagine that the Rift Jack Kline opened at the end of season 12 in North Cove, Wa is the one that Cap Jack found and took Torchwood Five to. They built Torchwood Five under the cabin Kelly stayed in, and the cabin is kind of their "cover" like the Tourist shop was. Jack and Ianto pretty much live in the cabin, Mickey and Martha live elsewhere nearby.
> 
> Also I'd like to note that the first part of this is dedicated to Tori, who I will torture for a little while but she's the main reason for me planning something I'm planning.

The Doctor returned her companions, her people to Sheffield for Christmas.  They’d all tried to stay with her, all invited her to join them for a Christmas on Earth, but for the first time in a very long time the Doctor didn’t want to do Christmas on Earth – on any planet.  They would survive one Christmas without her, and if they weren’t going to the TARDIS would force her to return.  It was a time for family, and the Doctor wouldn’t take that away from her companions, even if they were her family.  There was another family she needed to give time to.

 

There was a room, buried in the TARDIS that only the Doctor could find.  It was well protected, tucked away from all others who journeyed the spacecraft.  She sat there, her normal energy subdued.  It wasn’t a cemetery, there were no bodies tucked away there, but that was the best word for it.   There was a word, an old Gallifreyian word to describe the word, but nothing in English could quite compare.  Memorial, cemetery, they all came close but not quite.

 

Not all of the names caused immense pain, just an ache of someone lost too long ago to truly mourn for anymore.  The loss of that mourning was almost more painful than the mourning itself.  There were three newer names – River Song who the Doctor doubted they would ever see again, Bill who’s memory was still too fresh to properly mourn, and Clara who was just recently remembered though should have had a plaque well before.  The Doctor found herself drawn to one plaque she hadn’t sat in front of in years, not since before they lost the Ponds.  Perhaps it was the recent mention of her name, or something more drawing her to the plaque but she found herself seated in front of the name Rose Tyler for a very long time.

* * *

 

Ianto Jones woke up to a heavy weight pressing down upon him and wet lips trailing down his neck.  He shifted a little, a tired chuckle rumbling in his chest.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Jack muttered against him.

 

“Happy Christmas.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Early enough.  The Smiths aren’t coming by until evening anyway.”

 

Ianto twisted, pushing Jack back down onto the bed and crawling on top of the man.  He smirked down, taking in Jack’s blown eyes.  He leaned down, nipping at Jack’s earlobe before whispering, “Someone was eager for their present.”

* * *

 

Cooking was not Jack or Ianto’s specialty.  Sure, both could cook but usually it was the basics and Ianto often preferred to just order in rather than worry about cooking after a long day at Torchwood.  He looked at the spread of food that filled the cramped cabin kitchen, lost at where to even start, and he was grateful that Mickey and Martha had showed up early.  Dinner wasn’t perfect – they were four people who spent more time worrying about the world than domestic life.  The kitchen was cramped, meant for one person not four, but it rang with laughter and friendly jabs and Ianto would have wanted nothing less.

 

He felt a sting of loss, the first proper Christmas since they’d lost Owen and Tosh – well since he’d lost them.  He missed them often, when he and Jack were laying in the dark after a long day at Torchwood.  Tosh had been his dearest friend, the person he trusted more than nearly everyone else (Jack being the only one who he trusted more).  He missed her quiet snark, the fire that laid below the surface that he always wanted to see come out.  The pure awe on her face as she figured out the puzzles of alien tech.  He missed Owen, thought it might have shocked some.  Ianto and Owen went at each other, but it was the fighting of brothers.  They’d both loved and lost and loved again, and that was something Ianto couldn’t really share with anyone else.  He knew Owen had a heart below his snark, in many ways the opposite of Tosh – he used his fire to guard his heart while her heart guarded her fire.

 

But he would never wish Martha and Mickey away.  It’d been only a little over a month since they’d all fallen together, since he’d been returned to Jack.  Martha radiated kindness, calmness.  Sure, sometimes she froze under pressure – she wasn’t always as quick thinking under stress than the rest of them, but she was more of a doctor than a field agent that way.  Ianto could see how much it meant to Jack to have someone else with him who had been shunned by the Doctor in some way – though very different, both had left the Timelord in some way.  And Mickey.  Mickey who had clearly been the underdog and ignored for a good part of his life, and Ianto could understand that.  The men who were invisible, who no one expected much from, but who had been found by those who left the Doctor.  It was strange how things worked like that.   Mickey was far more than what many thought, Ianto knew that and he knew that despite his teasing Jack saw that too.  So unlike Martha, Mickey was all instinct and not logic.  He followed his gut, and his gut was often right.  He was blunt and forward, where Martha was soft and gentle.  They worked so well together, against each other, and in a lot of ways it was nice to work with another couple. 

 

Dinner was nothing special.  Some of it was burnt, some of it was amazing – but it’s hard to do yams wrong.  Jack had found poppers in a store and they were scattered over the battered dining table that had come with the cabin.   Martha and Mickey traded stories about the time between when the Earth was stolen and when Jack came to them about restarting Torchwood.  Jack and Ianto (mainly Jack with Ianto correcting his exaggerations, much to the amusement of the other two) told them about the lighter adventures with old Torchwood.  As normal, Jack told unbelievable stories about the stars and Mickey told them about his time in the parallel world he lived in for a number of years.  It felt …

 

Right.  It felt like a family.  Ianto felt fully relaxed sitting at the dining table with the other three.  It was hard to remember a time when he felt so integrated into a group – even Torchwood Three.  Gwen had always made him feel off-kilter, and before she had come he was still keeping himself guarded for Lisa’s sake.   Jack rubbed his knee under the table, as though reading his thoughts about it all.

 

There weren’t really presents, that just wasn’t a Torchwood thing.  Sure, Martha and Mickey had gotten Jack and Ianto a box of condoms as a joke, but generally it was promises of things they wanted around the Hub.   Jack showed Martha that he’d gotten in one of the machines she’d been wanting that had taken hours of arguing with UNIT for.  Ianto and Martha dragged Jack to the hot house they had set up, a large one that Myfanwy had taken a liking to and very reminiscent of the hot house from Torchwood Three that Jack always took personal care of.   A proper weapons terminal for Mickey had been completed, the first weapon placed there being the large gun Mickey had brought back from the other Earth.   A brand-new archival system, making it easier and faster for Ianto to sort through everything.  Jack didn’t say where he’d gotten it, but it seemed far too high tech for even 2018 and Martha had let slip that she suspected the Jack had asked the Doctor for a favor. 

 

But it was more about the four of them.  Ianto didn’t think he’d ever forget the image of the four of them squeezed around the old, falling apart couches in the lounge room by a roaring fireplace.  They all had glasses of eggnog, and Ianto was pressed against Jack’s side.  Nothing had felt more right than that moment.  Worries about the Angels, about how reluctant the Winchesters were, about what the cracks appearing around America meant – they were all tucked away for the moment.  All that mattered was the family that sat around him.

 

It was nearly ten at night when Jack’s phone went off and they all jumped a little.  Jack fished it out and answered with a tight, “Harkness.”

 

Ianto could make out the voice on the other end from where he was sitting, though he wondered if he could hear it from farther away as well. “Hey, it’s Charlie.  Bradbury.  Charlie Bradbury.  Anyway, I want to take you up on your offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been a hot second. School's started back up and I have my personal novels that I'm working on. I promise this isn't being abandoned. I have planned through like mission 7 so I promise you'll get through at least that! The next mission is going to focus on Michael so be prepped for that - I'm already dreading the number of characters that are going to be involved in that as well as dealing with two Jacks - Jack Kline and Jack Harkness. Ugh it's going to be a time.


End file.
